Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store and ship food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Slider devices have been used to help open and close closure profiles on recloseable and/or resealable bags and other packages.
Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. As such, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some perishable goods are sold to consumers packaged in recloseable bags or other packages. For example, cheese, meat or vegetable products can be packaged in a bag with recloseable closure profiles so that after opening the package, the package can be re-closed and the freshness of the product retained. Often these packages include tamper evident features to inform the consumer whether the package previously has been opened. Because of the construction of these packages with recloseable closure profiles, it has been difficult to place a tamper evident feature on a bag or package that uses a slider device to help open and close the recloseable closure profiles.
Improvements in packaging, that includes tamper evident features and easily recloseable seals, are desirable.